Azolylamine derivatives having, in the molecule, both of an azolyl group such as triazolyl group or imidazolyl group and a cyclic amino group such as piperidino group, pyrrolidino group or morpholino group are described in JP-A(Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication)-140768/1982 and GB-A-2159148. However, it is hard to say in the aspect of an antifungal action etc. that each compound has sufficient efficacy as a medicament. Furthermore, any compound having methylene group or a substituted methylene group on the cyclic amino group is not disclosed therein.
The present invention provides a novel azolylamine derivative showing the potent antifungal activity which is characterized by having methylene group or a substituted methylene group on the cyclic amino group.